Just Another Day
by cagalli-chan
Summary: [One shot] [AthrunCagalli] A pregnant Cagalli is a force to be reckoned with. '“I take it you’re still mad,” he said at breakfast the next morning. “Go to hell,” she mumbled in between bites of raw fish and ice cream.'


**Title**: Just Another Day  
**Pairing(s)**: Athrun/Cagalli  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Fluff(?)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: A pregnant Cagalli is a force to be reckoned with.  
**Author's Notes**: Before being off for a short vacation another ficlet to share with you all dealing with the adventures of Cagalli's pregnancy and Athrun's torture along with it. XD I went another direction with the theme merry-go-round at the asucaga lj community other than a ride yet it's still I dare-say cliché. There might be another fic out later tonight but no guarantees on that. Anywho, enjoy.  
**Disclaimer**: The characters used in this show aren't mine. They belong to Sunrise, Bandai, and whatever other company has a say in their fate.

* * *

**Sunday**

"This sofa is lumpy," he complained.

"Good!" she yelled from upstairs behind closed doors.

**Monday**

"I take it you're still mad," he said at breakfast the next morning. She glared at him evilly over a plate of French toast, bowl of ice cream, a dozen doughnuts, two plates of sushi, and a coke.

"Go to hell," she mumbled in between bites of raw fish and ice cream.

He sighed, ate rest of his cereal, and left for work.

**Tuesday**

"Are you still mad at me?" he inquired while he watched the news in the living room television.

She replied by taking the remote away and flipping it to Lifetime.

He took that as a yes.

**Wednesday **

"She's driving me insane!" he whined to his brother-in-law.

"Be a man. I wouldn't let you marry her otherwise," his brother-in-law said.

Athrun snorted. "This is from the same man who came crying to me when Lacus first got grouchy."

A moment of silence.

"Let me go get Lacus." Even though Kira didn't say it he could hear the underlying comment of '_touché_' there.

**Thursday**

"So what did the doctor say?" he asked, trying to make polite, if not safe, conversation on the drive home.

"He said I gained five more pounds," she said behind grinding teeth.

"Well, that's good," he replied while watching traffic.

"'Well that's good'," she mocked, "of course you think it's good; it's not you that gained five pounds now, is it?"

He rubbed his temples at the next stoplight.

**Friday**

"God! I can't even get into these pants either!" she yelled, furiously throwing them out the window.

"You are four months pregnant," he reminded her from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth and unable to see her throwing clothing out the window including his in a fit of rage.

She cursed, threw a pillow at him, and marched downstairs to the fridge. She needed something with caffeine and sugar. There was still a large hunk of fudge she had hidden somewhere behind the soda and butter.

He needed an aspirin and a vacation.

**Saturday**

He tiptoed up the stairs. He was late. She was going to kill him for sure this time. The fifth step creaked. He let out a silent prayer for his life not to end here.

You would think an ex-soldier like himself wouldn't be afraid of death but considering his wife, and in fact VERY pregnant, he realized there **were** worse things than death.

"You're late," she said, appearing out of nowhere like a ghost.

…so, he was going to die.

"Sorry, I know I said I'd be home at eight but I got held up at the office. You know how the boss is," he explained while shrugging his shoulders letting her know the helplessness of the situation.

"Okay. Just call home next time, kay?" she said.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" he asked, still trying to recover from the shock of not being dead…for now.

"Of course not," she said and wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she said after pulling away as if that would explain everything.

"So you're not mad?" he asked again.

"No, I'm not mad."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She looked like she was now becoming angry.

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"I just want to make sure because you've been upset with me all week."

"Have not!" She said in her defense.

"You made me sleep on the sofa Sunday. You told me to go to hell fifty times on Monday. Tuesday you drove off and left me at the grocery store. You threw leftover macaroni and cheese at me Wednesday. Said you wanted a divorce on Thursday and told me you to go to hell another fifty times of Friday," he said as he counted things off on his fingers.

"Your point?" she asked, tapping her foot debating if she should kill him if he said something else stupid.

"You really hurt my feelings when you're being a grouch," he said.

…and instantly realized the mistake of his words.

**Next Sunday**

"This sofa is still lumpy," he complained again.

"Good!" she yelled again from upstairs behind closed doors.


End file.
